Dares
by Tictac7
Summary: Harry and Co. are forced to interact with certain Slytherins, and foolishly accept a dare. Hilarious magical mishaps ensue, interspersed with sweet love stories. HarryDraco RonHermione and AngelinaSnape.
1. Intro

So Twilight has gotten me back into fics after several years of absence. I went back over this story and realised it desperately needed a re-write. So here is the first, revamped chapter of Dares

I have no claim on the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

Ron stood, dumbfounded, with Hermione clinging to his arm, staring at Dumbledore, who was blocking the only exit to the small classroom. "Professor!" he exclaimed, "What the BLOODY HELL are you on about?"

Harry had to admit it was fairly brave (and entirely stupid) to speak to a teacher, the *headmaster*, in such a tone of voice. Still, despite the fact that the redhead looked to Harry as though he was tempted to knock those half-moon glasses askew with his fist, the old man was smiling widely as he responded.

"It's quite simple, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore soothed, his eyes twinkling. "You're an intelligent enough boy-." Beside Harry, Draco Malfoy gave a snort of mirth to which Harry responded playfully with an elbow to the stomach, while grinning himself at the comment, "-to realise what I mean."

"Sir, you wouldn't do that! You CAN'T lock us in here with them," said Ron, and threw a withering look in the direction of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. "I promise you we won't all come out alive!"

"You're little disagreement at breakfast today landed ten innocent 3rd years in the hospital wing, thanks to Mr. Malfoy's little stunt," Dumbledore trilled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Draco said in an offended tone, barely containing a smile. "You could hardly call that *little*."

Dumbledore winked at him, which only seemed to annoy Ron further. Despite the 'friendship' that had sprung up between Harry and Draco earlier that year, he wasn't on the best of terms with the blonde.

"So lock him and Pansy in the room, let the rest of us go!" Ron protested. Draco took a step forward to join the debate.

"Those idiots third years shouldn't have been standing there, gawking at us like stunned mullets!" He sighed and added, "Plus, I guess, it *was* only a small explosion."

"It was, truly, an impressive detonation, but unfortunately Madame Pomfrey doesn't agree. You will remain in this room for two hours and then I will *consider* letting you out." Ron started to protest, but Dumbledore continued. "Think of it this way, you're going to miss out on Divination. That's always cause for celebration." Dumbledore's eyes smouldered with laughter. The door slid shut and Dumbledore's calm voice could be heard magically locking the door, after which he added loudly, "If you are all alive when I return, I will let you out."

Ron stared at the door, as though waiting for Dumbledore to return to the room and jovially exclaim "April Fools!"

It didn't happen.

"OH GREAT!" Ron fumed, "Just BLOODY wonderful!" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and they laughed. "WHAT can possibly be funny at this point in time?" Ron demanded at the sound. Pansy snickered at him and Crabbe and Goyle followed suit with quiet guffawing.

"You are," Draco said wryly. "Don't be so dramatic, we just have to kill 2 hours and we get away with trying to blow the stuffing out of a bunch of kids."

"We?" Ron demanded, "I didn't do anything!"

"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded, trying to scold Draco without stirring Ron. "You're really not helping."

"Helping? And miss out on his theatrics. Why would I do that?" Draco scoffed and Harry hid a giggle. Draco took Harry by the hand and led him to the teachers' desk at the front of the room. They perched upon it, side by side, still holding hands, eyes locked. Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, making it clear this was how he planned the kill the time.

Pansy looked at them filthily before tossing her hair and turning her head away from the lovers. Everyone was used to Harry and Draco's affectionate gestures by now, since they had been sprung pashing in the entrance hall by a huge crowd of Slytherin 1st years back in July. Ron looked aghast at the kissing boys, and then turned away, eyes crossing to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle's corner of the room. His eyes filling with even more revulsion and he crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Ron," she cooed, trying to pacify him. He rolled his eyes and she tried not to look hurt. "Draco's right, we just have to put up with them for 2 hours and we'll be out of here."

"I can't, Hermione, I just can't!" Ron snapped, and yanked his arm from Hermione's grip. He started pacing, glaring at Pansy, who was in a whispered conversation with her followers. "How could anyone put up with her?"

"I can't say I personally find your company that pleasurable either," Pansy sneered across the room. Ron stopped pacing to glare fixedly at her.

"UGH!" he exclaimed in disgust, throwing his hands into the air. Draco turned from watching Ron and Pansy's staring contest to speak to Harry.

"What a drama queen."

"Pansy?"

"Ron."

Harry snorted. Draco shook his head. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he pondered something. "What… what we actually fighting about?"

"Huh?"

"Well... in all the excitement and explosions... I kind of forgot what we were fighting with Pansy about in the beginning."

"You idiot. You wouldn't have cared what the fight was about, you like any excuse to destroy things."

Hermione provided the answer that had clearly escaped Harry as well. "Pansy was going on about us Gryffindors *stealing* Draco from them. No offence Draco but I don't get why you're so important to them."

Pansy sniffed. "He's not. You can have him."

"That's not what you said this morning." Draco said, winking.

"We don't want you back," Pansy explained. "I just don't think its right for purebloods to… cavort with… those of lower breeding."

"You twit," Draco said, shaking his head. Harry let out an unexpected laugh, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't start with that again!" Draco said exasperatedly. "We all know what twit actually means."

"We do?" said Hermione. Harry beamed.

"A twit," Harry announced, "is a pregnant goldfish." He cracked up again childishly.

"Right," Hermione said sarcastically. "And that is relevance to this situation because….?"

"Its not, but its funny," Harry defended himself with a smile.

"It was funny," Draco drawled. "When I first heard it, when I was about 11, it was funny. Not anymore, Harry." Harry shrugged, and gave Draco a chaste peck on the lips to shut him up. Draco was happy to comply but seemed unsatisfied by the kiss and pulled Harry closer for a sizzling smooch.

"Can you two please cut it out before I'm sick?" Ron pleaded. Harry and Draco obeyed with slightly abashed looks on their faces. "Thank you."

The room fell silent besides the sound of Ron stomping back and forth. After a few moments, Hermione had had enough and barked, in a sporting impression of Ron's mother, "For Merlins sake, Ronald Weasley! If you don't stop pacing like an expectant father I'm going to curse you into next week!" Ron stopped at last and stared at her, shocked. He flopped into the nearest chair, and Hermione sat in the chair by his side, smiling to herself.

In their corner Pansy spoke in a low whisper to Goyle. Crabbe was watching a spider crawl across the floor with wrapped attention.

"Small minds are easily amused," Harry commented quietly.

Draco smiled. "And the miniscule size of Crabbe's brain is rivalled only by that of Goyle. Or the spider."

"Enough," Hermione said in a fed up voice. "Can everyone please stop whispering?"

Pansy looked up and glared at her. "What's with you and controlling people?"

Ron leapt to his feet.

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson," he warned.

"Ooh, now I'm terrified," said Pansy with a mocking smile. Hermione pulled Ron back into his seat, shaking her head but smiling in appreciation for the gesture. Ron leant over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Pansy sigh, clearly disappointed at failing to get a rise out of Ron. "You four are all such Gryffindors'."


	2. Pride

"You four are all such Gryffindors'."

Draco's head snapped around to glare at Pansy. "What's that s'posed to mean?" he demanded. Pansy heaved a sigh and turned her eyes to the ceiling as she answered.

"Well, Gryffindor's are all overly affectionate. You and Harry are masters at that art. They're pretend to be brave no matter how weak we all know they really are. They can't survive on their own- I mean Ron can barely control himself without Hermione stepping in. Not to mention you're all complete suck up to the teachers. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid. And who's your favourite teacher Draco" Pansy said, with a brilliantly fake friendly tone. "Of course- Snape. Don't worry, we all know why you do it. How else would Weasel make prefect?"

"Pansy shut up before someone makes you shut up." Draco retorted. "You believe way too much of what your parents say." His tone was ice cold, as were his eyes, and Harry was jarred by the reminder of the old Draco, the one who had hated him so passionately- until a screaming match in the entrance hall had somehow ended up with them kissing. Neither remembered what had lead them to a kiss; neither cared.

"I believe what I see, everyday. Perhaps Harry helped you *come* to a different conclusion about Gryffindors." Stupidly, Pansy went on in a highly suggestive tone, even though Draco had leapt to his feet with a furious expression, "and I'm certain it wasn't without careful *anal*ysis."

"You little bitch," Draco hissed. Harry put his arm across Draco's chest to stop him. "At least I don't screw every boy who walks passed me."

"You don't? Oh, that's news to me." Pansy scoffed. "At least I can get some from the opposite sex, unlike you. That's got to be why you resorted to sleeping with the-boy-who-lived, right?"

"At least he stays the night, instead of just leaving a few Sickles on the pillow."

"How dare you?" Pansy shrieked. "You pig! You disgusting fag!"

"Really, name calling?" Hermione commented calmly. She sighed and shook her head. "How pathetic."

"And we're the weak ones?" Harry sneered. "With you Slytherins running of to join Voldemort because that's easier than fighting him."

Pansy glared at Harry, as she, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Ron all shuddered at the name Harry had spoken. "Ok, then. You're the bravest, right?" Pansy sneered. "You're the courageous one who dares speak the Dark Lords name?"

"That's right," Harry said stubbornly.

"So, if I dare you to do something, would you do it? No matter what?" Pansy said, watching Harry closely.

"A dare? Isn't that a bit childish?" Harry asked coldly. "Even for you?"

"Fuck you, Potter. Will you accept a dare?"

"Yes," Harry accepted, blinded by anger.

Draco spoke. "Harry, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Draco knew better than most, you should never trust a Slytherin.

"What can she do?" Harry retorted.

"Wait, I want to dare all four of you, not just Harry," Pansy said slyly.

Ron nodded. Hermione shrugged. Draco looked at Harry with concern.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, Malfoy. Too much Gryffindor in you now." Pansy said, either bravely or stupidly. As usual, all it took was one comment that went too far and Draco's terrible pride rose to meet the challenge.

"As long as we can dare you right back, Parkinson."

"Yeah, whatever. But you're doing yours first." Her eyes flicked back to Harry. Despite Draco's high opinion of himself, even he acknowledged it was Harry who was in charge.

Pansy contemplating several options. Finally, her face lit with a smirk that should have told the Quad to back out before it was too late.

"Ok, we both get a dare, you guys and us, ok? And whoever completes their dare the best gets Draco."

Harry snorted and stared at her, quite amused, while Draco looked offended.

"Gets Draco? He really is like a possession for you, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"Shut it, Potter. Do you accept or not?"

"Gets Draco?" Draco said, still barely comprehending. "Gets me?"

"Yes. You either stick with the Gryffindors or return to the Slytherins."

"How can we judge which dare is better?" Ron asked.

"Who ever causes the most trouble, with the fewest people getting caught."

"What's the dare?" Hermione interjected.

"I dare you- the four of you- to embarrass and humiliate as many teachers as possible." Hermione cast a disbelieving look around the room.

"You want us to embarrass teachers?" she said quickly.

"Same dare, right back at you, and we have a deal," Draco said in a businesslike voice, getting up from his chair, striding across to Pansy and holding out his hand. Pansy raised her ugly face and smirked, even her eyes were smirking.

"Deal," Pansy said, accepted his hand. As soon as Draco saw the blue light emanating from their hands he knew she'd worked some kind of tricky dark magic to cement the agreement. He, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were bound to complete there part. But so was Pansy.

Hermione decided to even the score with her own, more protective style of magic. Without even needing her wand she recited the spell quietly. Warmth tingled on their skin, and Draco and Pansy dropped their hands, and suddenly they were all doubled over, covering their mouths, moaning at the pain in their lips, including Hermione.

"What was that?" Ron managed to say, looking drained.

"You bitch! What have you done to me?" Pansy screeched. Hermione took her head out of her hands, and she too seemed weak.

"Nothing. I just made sure that none of us can talk about to anyone about the dares. Now you have no way to get us caught or ruin our dare to ensure that you win. I'm sure that's what you had in mind from the start."

Pansy wanted to protest, but Hermione was right. And she could see that it was impossible to back out now.

"We can discuss the dare with each other, but no one else. You won't be able to, even if you try. But don't try, because it won't be pretty. But I think, because you tried to trick us, you guys should complete your dare first."

"That's not fair!" Pansy protested.

"Don't worry, we're bound to do our dare after you, thanks to what I assume is some kind of contract-spell. And you don't have to worry, because we are such faithful, noble Gryffindors that we wouldn't dream of backing out."

Pansy resigned herself to coming up with something. Her quick mind had already turned over a few ideas and she confidently stated, "I've already got a great idea."

"Great wont do it, Pansy. It has to be the best," Draco said deviously, turning to walk back to Harry. Pansy's smirk faltered for a moment, before she recovered.

"Dumbledore will be back soon," Ron noted with relief, "let's try to pretend to be getting along."

They fell into an uneasy silence until Pansy got the courage to try to ease the awkwardness.

"Should we... talk about something?"

Hermione racked her brains for a subject they might agree upon. "Teachers?"

"What?"

"We could talk about teachers."

"Why?" Pansy asked, her voice torn between cruel and curious.

"Well we're students. I'm sure we have the same opinion on teachers. Maybe not Hagrid, but Trelawney and Binns and-." She couldn't think of any more that would cause an argument. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean come on. We'll just end up fighting again."

"There's got to be something we agree on," Draco said, thinking deeply.

"Food?" Ron suggested tentatively. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess so, but there's only so much you can say about food!" Pansy smiled. If possible the sudden ease of the tension was actually more awkward than the awkwardness before.

"What if we liken certain people to certain foods? No, to certain animals!" Goyle suggested.

They all stared at him. It was weird, but it might be weird enough to keep feelings from getting hurt.

"Who?" Ron asked civilly, trying to reach agreement on the boundaries.

"Teachers, students, celebrities, parents-."

"Maybe not parents," Ron said, shooting a glance at Draco, remembering the way Draco used to tease him about his family.

"Yeah. So… someone start," Draco said eagerly, clearly not thinking of any ideas so far.

Silence. Until…

"Viktor Krum!" Ron almost shouted. "He's a- a gorilla!"

"Ron," Hermione tutted. "There was a time you thought the world of him."

"Yeah, until, I realised…" Ron dropped his voice, "that *you* are my world." Hermione blushed, everyone else tried not to gag.

"Trelawney would have to be a Praying Mantis," Pansy said, joining in enthusiastically. "Know we know why she's single- Female Praying Mantis' bite the heads of their mates after mating."

Everyone laughed at this bizarre mental image.

"Lockhart, remember him? He'd be a peacock," Harry said.

"What about Sirius Black?" Pansy asked.

"A big black dog," Harry announced without missing a beat. Hermione looked mildly worried, but Ron was grinning. Draco winked at Harry, who had spoken many times of his late Godfather.

"Lighten up, Hermione," Ron whispered to her. She relaxed and tried to smile, but it was a decided failure.

"Umbridge definitely had something toady about her, despite all the kittens," Ron said to change the subject

"I always thought she was a bit of a nanny goat myself," Pansy disagreed. "Hmmm... who else?"

"Knock, knock," said an aged voice through the door. They all looked around in confusion, suddenly realising where they were and why they were there. Hermione stood up, and sat down again, confused.

"How did we get along then?" Dumbledore asked, face alight with a grin.

"Uh... surprisingly, we're all still breathing," Draco said in a stunned tone that Dumbledore clearly found amusing.

Pansy nodded, agreeing to the mystification in Draco's voice.

"I thought you would." Dumbledore winked at them. "Alright, you're all still alive so I will keep my promise and, shall we say, set you free. On your way then."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and disappeared, which served to quickly waking them all from their state of bemusement.

They rushed out of the room, and each group headed in opposite directions, keen to get some distance after the thoroughly perplexing morning.


	3. Losing Control

Angelina Johnson tried one final time to meet the Potions masters' eyes. He just looked past her while the class scrawled notes copied from the blackboard. Why couldn't he just look at her? Why couldn't he just see her?

Losing the little control she had over her actions, she stood swiftly, knocking her chair backwards, earning her the attention of the entire class, and finally, their teacher. Somehow the cold glare made the pain even worse. The whole room watched her silently as she stumbled out of the door, her hand over her broken heart.

She knew she would face awkward questions that she would have to invent smart answers for, but she had to get out of that room. Sobbing, she ran through the empty corridors, and burst into the Gryffindor Common room. She was immediately calmed by the quiet, familiar room and collapsed into the squashy couch by the fireplace, its heat dazzling on an already warm day.

Back in the Potions room, Snape growled for quiet and the students complied. Only Lee Jordan's eyes stayed on the door, not looking, just staring, wondering what had upset Angelina. As for Snape, he was glad she was gone. Finally he could teach without having to carefully avoid direct conversation or even eye contact with her. He was no fool, and not new to the adoration of teenage girls. Her particular brand of crush was not subtle, and he knew with distance she would overcome it, as long as it was not encouraged or discovered.

But he had slipped up. With the class engaged in note taking, with nothing to distract him from indulging in a glance in her direction, he had failed to look away fast enough when her eyes met his. And he had allowed himself to peer at her, openly inquiring, imploring. Clearly she had been shocked, but also heartened. He had revealed too much with that one moment of connection, and shown her that he returned her feelings.

Her hopes had soared, a smile broke across her face, and he- he had torn his eyes from hers and refused to look back. He had hated doing it, but it was necessary. It was then she must have realised that he would never allow it to happen. He would never let anything fabricate between them. And she had run.

Good. Now he could get on with teaching, without the distraction of Angelina's broad, innocent smile, her strong, smooth, Quidditch-moulded body. He was glad to have hurt her because now every second wasn't a battle to remain focused. Because when she was in the room… nothing existed or mattered but her.

* * *

The few people concerned enough with Angelina's welfare enough to bother her with questions about her disappearance in Potions were satisfied soon enough. Her answers about being stressed about exams were easy to relate to. Only Lee seemed unconvinced. Angelina found his obvious fondness for her endearing, but it was no distraction from the way she felt about Snape.

As she retraced her steps from this morning, again in a quiet castle, since dinner had finished long ago, she tried to galvanise her plan. It kept changing, from just backing him into a wall and ravishing him, to playing coy, to flat out lying. In the end she knew it would be the last that she chose. She threw open the Potions room door, marched to the entrance to *his* office and stopped. After a deep calming breathe, she knocked.

A deep voice answered, telling her to enter. She stepped through the door, trying desperately to stay calm, suddenly unable to recall any of the plans she had formulated while walking through the castle. Snape was sitting at his desk, still in the process of trying to tear himself out of the book he was reading.

"Pr- Professor?"

"Angelina!" Snape jumped, and the book fell to the table and snapped shut. "Ms. Johnson. What can I do for you?" He cringed. "I assume you are here to explain your sudden exit during class today?"

Now she cringed. How childish it must have seemed to him.

"Yes… I wanted to… apologise. I- I'm really feeling the stress of the N.E.W.T.s... It just got too much today."

"If you need to discuss it with someone... might I suggest Professor McGonagall," Snape changed direction halfway through the sentence, realising that to offer his assistance would lead them in a dangerous direction. Although, how much more dangerous could it get, than the 2 of them alone, at night, no expected interruptions, in his close little office.

"Professor, sir. I'm really struggling with Potions. If I fail my exams... I can't fail, but I don't know if I can cope with the stress…" She forced herself to continue. "If I had help, a tutor…?"

"There are several of your classmates who would be able to steer you in the right direction."

"No, I need you to teach me." her breath caught, "If you don't I know I'm going to fail."

Her desperation made it impossible to deny her. Snape knew in the end he would give her whatever she wanted. But he continued to resist. "Having seen your latest test results Angelina, honestly, I don't think you need my help." She opened her mouth to protest and he held up his hand. "But, if it's putting this much extra stress on you, then I'll do it."

"Oh Professor, thank you!" She had to stop herself running and hugging him, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'll see you here, Monday night, at 7, yes?"

She nodded, content to leave now, pleased with herself for the progress she had made. They would be together, she would make it happen.

Once she was gone, Snape collapsed back into his chair and picked up his book, but did not read. He knew it was foolish to even think about her, about the way she made him feel. It wasn't just that it was against the rules, thus jeopardising his job, it was also completely immoral. Taking advantage of a student. And completely unfair on her. She deserved better than a world-wearied old Potions master…. She deserved someone who could love her in a way he had never found himself capable of.

And yet, he saw the determination in her eyes, that optimism she carried with her, and he felt sure he would give her whatever she asked of him, regardless of risk. He had nothing much to give her, he feared he had little love left in his heart, but he would give what was left to her.


	4. An Update

"Hermione," Ron hissed at the girl beside him, her head in a book and a fork darting out to her plate occasionally. Alerted by his tone, she glanced at him.

"What?"

"Pansy… she's coming over here."

"I'm sure she's not, Ron." She looked towards the Slytherin table, seeing Draco beside Blaise, who usually had Pansy beside him. But she wasn't there. Ron pointed towards the teachers table and Hermione followed his finger, seeing Pansy walking purposefully, looking towards them. Harry, who had overheard, looked towards Draco, who appeared to be involved in a less than interesting conversation with Blaise. Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and looked up, smiling when he saw Harry watching him.

"Oh Merlin. She *is* coming over here," Hermione said, puzzled, dragging Harry's attention back to Pansy.

"What do you think she wants?" Harry asked.

"I bet she wants to get out of the dare," Ron suggested coldly.

"It's a bit late for that…" said Hermione.

"Hermione?" Pansy said, slightly hesitantly, as she approached them. Hermione waited, not sure what to expect. Pansy gritted her teeth and, after checking that no one but Harry, Ron and Hermione were listening, she said, "I want to talk to you… about the dare."

"Sorry, Pansy, but there's no getting out of it now."

"Oh, I know. I just need some advice."

"Oh." Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a slightly confused, shocked look before Hermione continued. "Ok. Advice about what?"

"Well, we think we know what we're going to do, but well," she stopped, still not sure if she could trust them. But Draco had assured her they were trustworthy. "We need to brew a potion, but we can't get caught. It's fairly illegal. Do you know somewhere we could make it?"

"You've decided already?"

"Yeah. That's all we've been talking about." Pansy beamed. She was enjoying having something constructive, well in a way, to do with herself.

"I haven't even thought about ours." Hermione admitted.

"Don't worry, ours is still a bit patchy at the moment. I mean, it's still in the works, but we have it almost sorted out. You still have plenty of time. So do you know a place?"

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the third floor corridor. No one goes there."

"Oh, of course." she winked. "Thanks!"

"If we're being friendly, well done on thinking of something so quickly."

"Yeah, I knocked a few ideas around with the boys and then Crabbe had this stroke of pure genius. Should be quite amusing!"

"Crabbe?" Hermione blushed at her outburst and added in a whisper, "It was his idea?"

"Yeah. Wait till you see it, its going to be hilarious. Oh," she glanced over their heads. "Goyle's signalling me over. Better go. This better be about the dare and not trying to get me to sneak food out."

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, smiling sincerely now, but still quite bemused.

Hermione wondered whether Pansy had changed or if it was just that Hermione was noticing she wasn't as bad as she'd thought. The same thing happened when Draco started tagging along with Harry. An image of all of them, Crabbe and Goyle included, hanging out and chatting like friends made Hermione chuckle.

And yet, maybe…

Hermione decided Dumbledore was even smarter than she realised.

Goyle pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket. He showed it to Pansy, who seized it and began reading. As she read she muttered to herself, occasionally pausing to turn her eyes ceiling-ward, as though she thought the answer were up there. She got a pencil from her bag and made some alterations.

"The potion doesn't last 22 hours. It last 12. Oh, I see, that's supposed to be a 1. I'll just make it look more like a 1. There."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Oh, look. It's *powered* centipede, not sliced." She made some more changes, then read out more of it. "Hagrid becomes Dumbledore, who becomes McGonagall, who becomes Sprout, who becomes Trelawney. She becomes Hagrid. Flitwick becomes Snape and Snape becomes Flitwick."

"All right?"

"Sounds like it. We just have to brew the potion, pick a day, sneak into the kitchen and *ahem* modify their food." Crabbe licked his lips at the mere mention of the word.

"Hermione says we can brew it in the girls' bathroom on the third floor." The boys looked disgusted. "No one uses it, because of that awful Moaning Myrtle ghoul. No one will know about it except us."


	5. Love me

Once upon a time, Harry and Draco had had to sneak around to see each other. Both were glad to be rid of the secrecy now, despite the occasional nasty comment. At times Harry missed it purely because it had meant Draco had to control himself in public. Nowadays, they didn't bother with subtly. Draco smiled and winked at Harry across the dinner tables, and jerked his head towards the doors of the Great Hall. They greeted each at the end of tables and Draco placed his arm around Harry's waist as they sauntered out. They left a trail of stares and whispers behind them.

As soon as they emerged into the Entrance Hall Draco dragged Harry down the Corridor to a quiet corner and pinned him against the wall. Harry blushed, but smiled coyly. Draco leaned closer and kissed him, slow and sexy; both closed their eyes and smiled into each others lips.

Harry heard the footsteps approaching first and, being the slightly more conservative of the pair, pushed Draco off of himself. Draco whined and grasped Harry's wrists, and pinned them to the wall above Harry's head. Harry squirmed, but when Draco kissed him with more fire than before, Harry succumbed and moaned into his mouth, forgetting entirely that someone was about to see them.

"Oh, Merlin. Get a room, would you?" Angelina Johnson said good naturedly as she approached them, heading towards the common room.

"Don't mine if I do," Draco said happily, raising his eyebrows at her. She rolled her chocolaty brown eyes but smiled as Draco seized a doorknob and he and Harry disappeared through the door.

The empty classroom was full of extra tables and chairs, not unlike the one Dumbledore had recently locked them in.

"What are we doing in here?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him pointedly. "I mean why can't we go back to my common room and hang out with Ron and Hermione?"

"Because," said Draco, taking Harry's hands in his again, but quite tenderly this time. "I don't think Ron would appreciate having to see the things I have in mind right now."

"Oh," Harry said, intrigued. Then his face fell.

"What wrong?" Draco asked gently.

"I'm used to being whispered about, Draco. It doesn't bother me. But…. I wish people realised we're not some joke, you know. I wish they knew how I feel about you. Maybe then they wouldn't judge us so much."

"Who?"

"Everyone. All those people who think we're just together for the sex, like Pansy said."

Draco mentally cursed the girl.

"Harry, we know. That's all that matters… Who cares what they think anyway?"

"Well, I do, a bit. Sometimes I wonder- you love to kiss me in public so much. What are you trying to prove? Harry was serious but Draco had to laugh.

"Harry! The only thing I'm trying to prove is how much I care about you! And the only person I care about proving that to is you!"

"Oh," Harry said quietly, feeling silly. Draco touched his lips to Harry's gently.

"Believe me?"

"Yeah. But then why the public displays?"

"Because I don't care if we're alone or in a crowd. I always want to… show you how I feel about you."

Harry shivered, knowing Draco had censored what he was really thinking.

"So you do you love me?" Harry said, smiling, knowing it was a silly question he already knew the answer to.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up, well... no, not really." Draco joked.

"Draco," Harry complained.

"So you're not going to say it?" Harry pouted. Draco nodded with a wide smile and pulled Harry close. Harry contemplated fighting it but instead let himself relax into Draco's lithe body, sighing.

"So it is just about sex for you?"

"Would you blame me?"

Harry looked into Draco's misty grey eyes, smiling at the laughter in them. "No, it is pretty phenomenal sex."

Draco's hands drifted slowly down Harry's sides, Harry shuddered with pleasure at the gentle touch. He closed the small distance between them and captured Draco's lips. One of Draco's hands moved to the front of Harry's pants. He pulled back and scolded Draco playfully. "Not until you say it."

Draco pulled him close again and whispered in his ear, "I love you. Even when you're being a total tease."

"You know what you are?" Harry said wistfully, gazing at Draco's face.

"Dead sexy?" Draco guessed.

"Well, yes but that's not-"

"Adorable?"

"Yeah but-"

"Completely unworthy of you?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Talkative."

"You don't want to talk?" Draco smirked.

"Not really," answered Harry coyly.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you show me those things you were thinking of doing to me that would upset Ron?"


	6. Ew!

Hermione moaned softly as Ron kissed his way from her lips down her neck to the edge of her camisole. They lay across his bed, in the dorm which was for once free of its other teenage occupants. She giggled as his tongue traced just above the fabric, and the rise of her chest, down into the start of her cleavage.

"Mmmm, that feels so good Ron."

"You taste so good, Hermione."

He kissed his way back to her mouth, more slowly this time, and she pulled him down onto her, his body pressed against hers in an incredibly enjoyable way, their lips locked. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entrance, their tongues danced and then she sucked at his making him groan into her mouth.

The door flew open and thudded against the wall. Harry burst in, followed by Draco, neither took much notice as Ron jumped off Hermione, who gasped and sat up, glad to be still mostly clothed.

"… can't believe he took 30 points of *both* of us," Harry exclaimed, clearly continuing a rather irritated conversation.

He had noticed Ron and Hermione's shock at their entrance but decided to ignore it. If he and Draco were interrupted, they would be too. Draco ignored them both, whether because he was embarrassed or bored by what they had walked in on, and sat down on Harry's bed with a book from the bedside table. He swung his feet up, slumped against the pillow and started to read.

"Who did what?" Hermione asked, as she straightened her clothes and hair. Ron sat back on the bed beside her, clearly unhappy with the sudden turn in events.

"Flitwick took thirty points from me, and thirty points from Draco, because he caught us kissing in an empty classroom," Harry explained, placing himself next to Draco on his bed. "You should have seen his face, he was utterly disgusted."

"Well, I'm sure that he wasn't expecting to walk in on… what ever you were doing," Ron said, shrugging.

"Yeah? Well, he should have knocked!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Hermione had to laugh, having been caught the same way just seconds previous.

"You know Harry, you could try knocking occasionally too." Hermione said with a smile.

"You'd only ignore me."

"At least we'd have that option." Ron countered.

"Were you really *just* kissing?" Hermione asked quietly. "I've walked in on you two enough times to know that Draco is rarely satisfied just to kiss you when he has you to himself." Ron silently pretended to gag behind Hermione's back and Harry blushed. Draco had apparently not heard them, and was still reading.

"Ok, so it wasn't just kissing, but it's not like we were shagging either," Harry protested. Hermione noticed Draco's slight smile at this comment, but he didn't look away from the book. "Although if he'd walked in a few minutes later…" Harry mused.

"I think we've heard enough details now, thanks Harry," Ron said, trying not to imagine the scene.

"Oh, would you prefer a demonstration, Ron?" Harry said, moving as though to go towards his friend's bed. Ron screwed up his face and made a noise of obvious revulsion.

"I'm sure Flitwick just got a shock at walking in on you and Draco getting it on," Hermione pointed out.

"We weren't *getting it on*," Harry pouted indignantly. Hermione nodded, eyes sceptical. "Anyway, how would he like it if the same thing happened to him?"

"Ewww!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron in unison, evidently conjuring disturbing mental images of this situation. Even Draco had to shudder.

"Flitwick and who?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"McGonagall?" Ron suggested, looking appalled at himself for such a thought.

"Trelawney?" Harry suggested. "Or… Dumbledore?"

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, in what Harry mistook for a reproachful tone.

"You never know Hermione. It's not as easy to tell who's gay or straight as people think," Harry insisted.

"No, it's PERFECT!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron and Harry stared at her, mouths open.

"Hermione, its one thing to put up with your best mate snogging a bloke but there's no reason to start hoping your teachers are gay too," Ron said, shocked.

"No, of course they're not. Well, Flitwick at least. Dunno about Dumbledore. But we could... It might work if... unless... and then we'd just... maybe..." Hermione calculated, working out whatever it was in her head. Harry and Ron just stared at her, Ron sickened and Harry confused. "Yes! I've got it!" she said with excitement.

"Got what?" Ron asked.

"The dare," Hermione said smugly. "Bear with me, because it's a bit far-fetched. We could use a polyjuice potion to become them, the teachers! And make them, well, do whatever we want!"

"Like what?" Ron asked with trepidation.

"Things they wouldn't normally do, at least not in public," she winked at them. Harry laughed, but Ron was still confused. Hermione sighed. "Use your imagination."

"She means we could make Flitwick and Dumbledore shag in the middle of a corridor," Draco summed up bluntly. Ron seemed to turn green.

"Ew," he groaned. "We can't do that, think of what it would do to anyone who saw."

"Well I don't know about shag, but certainly we could get some revenge for Dumbledore locking us up with Pansy, and Flitwick taking points off Gryffindor just cause Harry and Draco can't contain themselves."

"So polyjuice. Who'd would…. *be* them?"

"Me and Draco could be Dumbledore and Flitwick, and you two can be Snape and Trelawney?" Harry joked.

"Excellent idea, Harry." Hermione nodded.

"I wasn't being serious!"

"I don't want to be Snape!" Ron complained.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said, just as the door banged open and Lee Jordan bounced into the dorm, followed by Angelina Johnson, who didn't look too happy.

"Can we help you?" Ron asked, not exactly politely.

"You can't," Lee said sharply, "but Harry can."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Should have known."

"What's up, Lee?" Harry asked.

"Angelina's about to go to a private Potions lesson… with Snape. Since you took remedial potions with him last year, I was hoping you would try to talk her out of it." Lee said, while Angelina rolled her eyes, and smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Well, he's the same as in class I guess, unless your name is Harry Potter. He got furious when he felt I wasn't trying hard enough, or made a mistake. Just don't do anything to piss him off unless you want jars of pickled insects hurled at your head. Trust me."

"Thanks for the warning," Angelina said, clearly pleased, and turned and left.

Lee pouted after her. "Thanks a lot Harry," he said sarcastically.

"What's the big deal?"

"Well there's a rumour going around that Snape likes Angelina a little too much." As Lee spoke, Hermione was sure it was less of a rumour and more Lee's personal opinion. "I just think a girl like her alone with a creep like that… It's dangerous."

"Oh please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Snape's a teacher, he knows better than to go after 17-year-olds. He'd lose his job."

"Who says Angelina would tell anyone? Particularly if she wasn't a willing participant, you know?"

"You think Snape would... force her?" Ron asked

"You just have to see the guy to know there's something not right about him."

"Lee! You can't say things like that." Hermione said. "And I'm sure Angelina can look after herself."

Lee looked displeased. "Fine. I'm waiting up for her to make sure she's alright. Sorry to interrupt your evening." He sneered and stalked out of the room.

Hermione sighed, but waited till Lee was gone to speak. "I wish he'd just tell Angelina how he feels about her," she said solemnly. "Anyway, enough about Lee's love life; we need a plan to get our hands on some boomslang skin and lacewing fly."


	7. Wanting, waiting, always

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Not mine, J.K.'s. OK? begins to cry Do u have to keep reminding me?! collapses in sobbing pile I KNOW THEIR NOT MINE, OK?! Why do you always torture me? runs away, still crying  
  
Sorry it took so long to get the next chappie up. I blame an extreme case of writers block. Kill me if you like; it's no big loss to the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Professor?" Angelina said nervously as she poked her head inside Snape's office. Snape was sitting at his desk, face set in the usual blank way, waiting for her. "I am so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my book anywhere. It turned out that Lee Jordan stole it. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"No need to explain a few minutes. At least you actually turned up."  
  
"Of course I turned up. I'll be here for every lesson. I really need some help."  
  
Snape, looking down at the open book on the table, said matter-of-factly, "What are you having trouble with?"  
  
"Everything." Realising that this made her sound stupid, Angelina added quickly, "It just seems that everyone else understands, while I'm just sitting, thinking that it doesn't compute."  
  
"Example?"  
  
"The ingredients of the soothing potion we did in class a few days ago got me really confused."  
  
"Sit down," Snape said evenly, gesturing to the chair next to him. Would you call that a command or an offer?, Angelina wondered. She sat down with a gracious smile, to which Snape made no response. "What confuses you about the potion?"  
  
"Well......... the ingredients are so similar to those of the angering draught. I don't get how two almost identical potions can have opposite affects."  
  
"The angering draught contains powered Multweed which causes frustration, while the soothing potion has a large quantity of chopped Echidna Spine which creates a relaxed state of mind and the rest of the ingredients allow these alterations to occur by........."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Write out the rest of the ingredients, and that will be all for tonight."  
  
"Ok." Angelina put her head down and began quickly writing, trying hard to keep her writing neat to impress Snape.  
  
Snape leant over Angelina's shoulder to read her list, saying, "You missed hair of chimpanzee."  
  
"Oops."  
  
As she added the overlooked component to her list, Snape sighed softly, inadvertently blowing his warm breath over Angelina face and neck. The touch of this on her skin made it tingle, and she fought the temptation to turn her head and brush her lips across his. To her disappointment, Snape moved away, walking randomly through the pathways between the desks. Angelina sighed, and completed the list with a little less care than she had been taking before.  
  
"Done," she announced brightly after a few moments. Snape came back to her side, face as even and blank as it had been all lesson.  
  
"Good." Snape paused before adding, "I don't think you need extra lessons."  
  
"It would make me feel better," Angelina almost pleaded.  
  
"Once a week will suffice."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Then I'll see you again next Monday........." Snape paused. "Ok?" He wasn't used to asking questions rather than giving orders. He just felt he should treat Angelina differently considering his feelings for her.  
  
"Wonderful. I can hardly wait."  
  
Snape eyes her, wondering if she was being sarcastic. The smile on her face made him doubtful of this though. "You can hardly wait? I'm sure you have better ways to could spend your evenings."  
  
"Only doing homework or playing Quidditch. I mean I'm not really......... It's not like I have a huge gang of friends to hang around with."  
  
Snape nodded slowly, secretly hoping for a glimpse into her life. He knew he shouldn't let himself get closer to her, but it was so tempting.  
  
As Angelina continued, she lowered her head slightly, as if ashamed of herself. "I don't really fit in with the other seventh years. I don't really fit in with anyone."  
  
"I know how you feel," Snape said, and he sat down next to her again. Though it was hard to admit he wasn't perfect, opening up to Angelina was strangely liberating. "When I was at school, here at Hogwarts, I was an outcast......... I had no friends, and spent my spare time reading. I guess something's never change. Just remember, Angelina, that there are people who understand." Hardly daring to believe he was saying this, he added softly, "I understand."  
  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Angelina said huskily. Adding together her love for Snape and the sensitive side he was revealing to her now, she wanted him more than ever. She wanted his love more she had ever wanted anything.  
  
"Are you alright?" Snape said worriedly as Angelina put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She removed her hand and her bottom lip started to quiver at the sympathy and compassion on Snape's face.  
  
"Your lip is shaking," Snape said, as though he though Angelina might not have realised. His voice was emotionless, yet full of emotion; it told of pure torment and confusion. Angelina gulped in an attempt to regain her self-control. It didn't work; in fact, her lips were really trembling now.  
  
Snape inclined his head slightly to the right and hesitantly raised his hand to Angelina's face. As though searching for a path, it brushed her jowl on the left side of her face and skimmed lightly across her chin. His forefinger at last found its way to the right side of her bottom lip. Tenderly, Snape slithered his finger across Angelina's lip.  
  
At the light pressure on her lip, and the shock of such a daring, sudden, terribly drawn out move, Angelina's lip stopped its quaking. However, Snape did not cease the movements of his finger. Two sets of dark, torn eyes were trapped in a longing-filled stare.  
  
Like one waking from a trance, Snape removed his finger from Angelina's mouth at the same moment as Angelina turned her head away from him. Angelina found herself unable to look at Snape, knowing this moment was about to end and that she would be banished from his presence forever more. She knew also that it had been worth it, even if they hadn't kissed.  
  
"Sorry," they murmured in unison.  
  
As one, they raised their eyes from the ground. Eyes pleading and slightly tear-filled, Angelina opened her mouth slightly. Hardly believing her daring to believe she had set herself up for disappointment like this, she silently she wished for something to happen- be it a kiss or rejection- anything!  
  
In an instance losing all his fortitude, Snape watched this girl- this women- this angel- her mouth begging for his. He could act now, without fear of rejection, without any fear at all. The last warning about risking his job for some 17-year-old fizzled out in his head. She was not just some 17-year-old; she was worth any risk.  
  
His own lips now shivering with temptation, want, longing, enticement, excitement, he realised he could not hold back for a moment longer. He stepped right up to her, so he could feel her breathe as she exhaled. Skin tingling at the contact, he slid one arm around her waist and his other hand rested on the back of her head lightly. Snape looked down on Angelina's mouth, knowing this was the last moment before he allowed temptation to rule.  
  
Unable to contain himself any further, he slowly lowered his mouth to meet hers. As he delved deep into her soft, moist mouth, Snape's eyes were open, staring fixedly on Angelina's. He couldn't close his eyes; he would miss something. He didn't want to miss a single movement Angelina made. He watched her dark brown eyelashes flicker faintly, not opening, just fluttering ever so slightly.  
  
Unable to believe this was happening, Angelina recoiled and Snape quickly took his hands away from her, afraid she thought he was being too obtrusive. She was breathing deeply- her breathlessness caused either by the shock of the kiss, despite her expecting it.  
  
"I-. I-," he stammered, unable to find his voice. Shakily, he gulped. "I'm sorry." She peered up at him, eyes shining. It was definitely enough to make even him melt. "I thought that was what you wanted." Angelina scared- looking eyes became less fear-filled, gentler.  
  
"It is," she admitted breathlessly.  
  
"But you pulled away." Snape couldn't understand it. Why would she want this? And if she did, why would she pull away? "This is really what you want?"  
  
"Yes. Desperately. Is it what you want?"  
  
"More than anything." He brushed a tentative palm onto her soft-skinned cheek, and then tucked a few stray dark plaits behind her ear. Confidence regain, she moved towards him again.  
  
"Why did you pull away?" Snape asked, not sure he could stand it if it happened again.  
  
"I've been dreaming of this for so long. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just another dream."  
  
"Are you alright? Is this......... ok?"  
  
Angelina closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Better than ok. Much better," she whispered anxiously. Her mouth was calling his again, begging. As he swooped on her soft lips again, a shudder ran thru her body. A shudder of ecstasy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
AHHHHHH! Corny-alert! Oh well, it was still interesting (weird?) to write about Angelina and Snape. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Auzchic. 


	8. Now what?

Disclaimer: cant b bothered. U no wat I'm 2 tired 2 bother saying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Angelina?" Snape breathed as he pulled away from Angelina's mouth.  
  
Angelina's eyes open and she found herself faced with his imploring brown stare. There was not just question in his eyes, but a hint of fear. Angelina could relate. It was too soon to be sure of anything, and she still feared what this thing was- was it everything or nothing? Apparently, Snape was thinking along the same lines as her.  
  
"What are we doing?" He kept his eyes firmly placed on hers, hoping he would never have to look away. "What does this mean?" Angelina smiled, though it was crooked with uncertainty.  
  
"We're..." But what were they doing? What exactly did this all mean? "We're showing that we... have feelings for each other. That we care about each other. Right?"  
  
"Yes," Snape assured her, nodding quickly. Angelina's smile grew wider. Snape's hands, which had been resting on Angelina's hips, came back to his side.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Angelina asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want... you." Angelina blushed. Severus hastened to add, "Not like that..." More cautiously, he then added to this, "Not just like that. I want you. I want you to be mine. All mine."  
  
"I want to be yours," Angelina said, her blush fading now. Unable to help himself, and seeing nothing to stop him, Snape wound himself around Angelina again and kissed her, and she made no objections.  
  
A few moments later, she pulled back and ran her hand down Snape's cheek, his face still so close to hers. It hurt to consider that Snape might be using her, or planning for this to be a one off occurrence, but Angelina knew she had to ask. It would be foolish not to.  
  
"Professor, I hav-." But Snape interrupted.  
  
"Angelina," he chuckled. "You'll never have to call me Professor again, at least not when we're alone. It's Severus."  
  
"Severus," She said for the first time, her face alight with nervous joy. "Severus, I have to ask, what are you expecting?"  
  
"Expecting?" Severus asked, not understanding. "From you? Nothing. Nothing more than you are willing to give."  
  
"Is this... just a one time thing?"  
  
"You think I could be with you once and just forget about you? I couldn't, not with someone... someone like you," Severus said seriously, though slightly hesitantly. "This is as permanent as I can make it Angelina."  
  
Angelina couldn't speak, and simply simpered in front of Severus. Behind that simpering smile, her brain was whirring- what next? Does he want to have sex? Is he expecting me to......... Severus soon put to rest her concerns after his smile suddenly became a bleak grimace.  
  
"But it's getting late. Its time you went back to your dorm."  
  
"I wish I could stay with you, but Lee and Harry-," she couldn't miss the slight curl of Snape's lip at these names, "-will start to worry."  
  
"This is going to have to be secret, Angelina," Severus told her patiently. "No one can know, ok?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I won't tell anyone," Angelina agreed. The thought of this ending was ever so depressing, but she was cheered by the thought that next time she saw him, she would not have to pretend she didn't feel anything for him. "Something tells me my potions skills are going to get worse from here on in. I'll defiantly need more tutoring."  
  
Snape pulled her close again for one last kiss, and after that she whispered goodbye and swept from the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Still flying like a cloud from the joy of kissing Sna- Severus, Angelina waltzed into the common room. She could still feel his mouth on her lips as she walked contentedly toward the stairs.  
  
"Angelina?" a voice asked from the chair by the fireplace. Hermione's head peered out from the side of the chair. Curious, Angelina went over to see what she wanted.  
  
"Hermione?" As she got closer, she saw that Hermione was not alone. Harry, Ron, Lee and Draco were all sitting with her.  
  
"Hey. Take a seat," Lee offered. Slightly confused, Angelina accepted, taking the chair next to Lee.  
  
"What are you all doing still up?" she asked.  
  
"Just talking," Lee lied. Sceptical, Angelina frowned disapprovingly.  
  
"Were you waiting for me?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione admitted openly. "We were worried. Lee thought we should make sure you were okay. We all thought it was a good idea."  
  
"So what happened?" Lee demanded.  
  
"As you can see, I'm still alive, and I have no mortal wounds."  
  
"How did he treat you?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"Exactly like he always treats everyone."  
  
"Are you going again?" Lee demanded.  
  
"Yes I am." Angelina snapped.  
  
"What for?! You're not that bad at potions!"  
  
"What would you know Lee?!" After a deep breath to calm herself, Angelina stood up. "If you've finished interrogating me, I'll go to bed." After giving Lee a death-stare, she stalked off up the stairs.  
  
When she was gone, Hermione sighed and turned to Lee.  
  
"She said it was fine, Lee."  
  
"I'm not convinced. She might have been lying."  
  
"Lee."  
  
"You saw how defensive she got. She might be hiding something."  
  
"Lee, just-."  
  
"Well, if something did happen, she's hardly likely to tell us. So we don't know."  
  
"She might fancy Snape as much as he fancy's her. They could've got it on. Ewww!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Who in their right mind would go for Snape?" Harry asked no one in particular. "I mean, he's so evil." Ron scoffed at this and Harry looked at him questioningly. "Is their something I missed?"  
  
"Ummm... who's your boyfriend?" Ron said bravely, considering that said boyfriend was sitting within cursing distance of him.  
  
"Draco," Harry was warily, wondering what Ron was getting at.  
  
"Draco is evil." He glanced at Draco, checking for any signs of violence from the silent blonde. Since there was no signs of a threat, Ron looked back at Harry. "No offence, but its true. So we should be asking you why someone would go for Snape."  
  
Draco, who was sitting immobile watching the fire, did nothing at this comment, which was quite surprising. (AN: I know, this reaction is quite disappointing. But just let me try out this new and improved calm, sensible Draco that I'm currently testing)  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron and crossed his arms. "Draco is not evil and Snape is nothing like Draco. Draco is hot, sweet and loving. Snape's just ugly and cruel."  
  
Hermione noticed the subtle smile working its way onto Draco's face.  
  
"And dangerous," Lee interjected.  
  
"LEE!" Hermione cried, her amusement at Draco's concealed reaction fading rapidly. "Shut up! Snape is not going to go anywhere near Angelina unless he wants to lose his job."  
  
"Why would anyone go for Angelina?" Ron said suddenly. "That girl is strange and she's not that hot anyway. She's kinda fat." Hermione glared at him angrily, Harry rolled his eyes and Lee stood up. "And ugly," Ron added.  
  
"Take that back Weasley," Lee snarled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take that back!" he shouted, drawing his wand like a sword. Draco's eyes wandered lazily to the source of the excitement.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Ron said, with an insincere tone and palms facing outwards defensively. Hermione jumped up and pushed Lee's wand down, and Lee stood frozen for a moment, just glaring at Ron.  
  
"Bastard," Lee muttered as he left the common room.  
  
Ron looked blankly at Harry, who shrugged. Hermione growled in frustration at both of them and moved to leave.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked her. She looked at him patronizingly.  
  
"If you honestly need me to tell you, I will be very worried about you."  
  
"'Mione? Just tell me," Ron whined.  
  
"You might not think much of Angelina, god knows why 'cause she very nice and pretty, but Lee does."  
  
"Oh. So Lee likes Angelina?"  
  
Hermione muttered, "Boys," and walking up the stairs. As Ron still looked confused, Draco decided to help him out.  
  
"Yes, Ron, Lee does like Angelina. And Hermione looks angry. You'd better go after her." Wisely, Draco left out 'if you ever want to score with her again'. Ron smiled uncertainly at Draco's gentle tone, and left. Draco turned his eyes to Harry. "So do you really think I'm hot, sweet and loving?"  
  
"Yep. And a sex-god, but I didn't want to say that in front of Ron."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"He would've."  
  
"Oh well." Draco licked his lips as Harry leaned back in the chair, stretching back his head, exposing his neck (which Draco just so happened to find extremely sexy, but not because he had vampirish tendencies—not as far as I'm aware). Harry started to talk, but was forgot what he was saying when he realised Draco had straddled him in the chair. Holding a finger to Harry's lips, Draco quipped, "Bored of talk. Quiet."  
  
"Is that a request or an order?"  
  
"Call it what you will, just shut up."  
  
With a smile, Harry obliged. Harry hoped no one came down the stairs to see the sight beside the fire, for the sake of his or her sanity. Perhaps thinking along the same lines as this, Draco pulled back and suggested they go back to his dormitory.  
  
"Probably a good idea," Harry nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Pansy was reading thru the plan for poisoning the teachers for what felt like the millionth, billionth time. She reached the end and sighed. No more mistakes. Crabbe might have the odd brainwave, but he can't spell for shit and his idea of fluent sentence structure was enough to make an author pale.  
  
Bordering on compulsive, Pansy flicked her eyes back to the beginning of the plan, which described which teachers would be swapped. Her eyes widened. Then closed. Her face was suddenly pale and her hands shook the parchment uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh," she breathed, before yelling, "SHIT!" She was tempted to tear the paper in front of her into pieces as she added in a whisper, "Damn it all to hell."  
  
"Pansy?" Blaise said tentatively, poking his head around the corner, as if worried about coming into the open. "I heard you shout. Is there, um, something wrong?"  
  
"Life as we know it is over," Pansy said in a panic. (AN: I like Pansy as melodramatic. Don't you?)  
  
"Pansy, just inhale. Ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"Binns... is a ghost." Pansy looked close to tears, which was confusing to Blaise.  
  
"A gho- what? Of course he's a ghost."  
  
"No. You don't understand."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"He's a ghost which means we can't swap-." Pansy froze and fell to the ground. Her body was rigid and she didn't appear to be breathing.  
  
"Oh Merlin. Pansy?! What's wrong? Pansy?!" Blaise looked around for help, but they were alone.  
  
Harry and Draco came thru the portrait hole and saw Blaise huddled beside a dead-looking Pansy. Harry gasped. If you had put the scene in slow motion you might have caught the slight shocked expression on Draco's face, but in normal speed he appeared to simply take this, as he did everything else, in his stride. Except Harry, who Draco tended to take in his bed, but now I'm just getting off topic.  
  
"Hmmm... Never picked you for the homicidal type, Blaise," Draco said coolly, the slightest note of confused amusement in his voice.  
  
"What? She's- She's- I don't know. Not breathing. Not moving. What's going on?"  
  
"Blaise, slow down. What happened?" Harry had a hunch and looked at Draco. "Dares," he mouthed at his boyfriend. Draco's face appeared blank for a second, then he nodded, realising, but not totally understanding what Harry meant.  
  
"She was telling me something, something about Binns being a ghost, so she couldn't swap... something." If there hadn't been a person lying as if dead on the ground, Harry would have laughed at the confusion on Blaise's face.  
  
"Don't worry; I know what's going on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Hermione cast a spell on her and-."  
  
"A spell?! Why?! That grimy blooded little bitch is gonna-!"  
  
Harry rushed to explain as Draco shoved Blaise gently to calm him down. "No, its ok. It wasn't a bad spell. It just ensures that Pansy can't say... something's that its best she doesn't say. She almost told you... about the thing she can't tell people, so the spell came into effect. I don't think its permanent and I hope it won't hurt her much."  
  
"So she'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry pondered the past animosity between Hermione and Pansy, and felt his doubts of a full recovery grow. "I think. I hope. I don't know."  
  
"So what was she going to tell me that she's not supposed to?"  
  
"If I tell you, that's how I'll end up." Harry pointed at Pansy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They all held their breath (except Draco who was actually finding this all quite amusing) as twitches of life returned to Pansy's body. Pansy was sitting up and blinking in a second. She stared at Harry, an expression on her face that said that the image before her didn't compute. Then her gaze shifted to Draco. At last she came to Blaise. He smiled at her and sighed in relief.  
  
"Come on, up you get." She held out her hands and he took them in his, pulling her to her feet. Blaise seemed very relieved that Pansy was awake. Although that was probably more to do with his welfare than hers. I mean, come on. If she had been dead, and she had died when he was the only other person in the room, who is everyone going to think did it. He is a Slytherin after all.  
  
"Got this under control, Blaise?" Draco asked, following this with a smirk in Harry's direction. Harry got the hint and moved towards the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Yeah. Promise I won't ask anymore questions about... whatever that thing was that you're not supposed to talk about."  
  
"Good." Harry said, satisfied. He and Draco turned to each other, smiled and nodded. They left Pansy and Blaise, abandoning them for Draco's dorm. After all, this was the reason they were here, and Pansy going into, then coming out of a coma suddenly was not going to stop them. Pansy took one look at the two of them, laughing as they went up the stairs, and shook her head with a smile. Blaise just shuddered in suppressed revolt.  
  
"See you two in the morning," she said pointedly. Harry just continued, but Draco turned quickly and poked his tongue out at her. From the top of the stairs Harry cleared his throat and Draco hurriedly went up to him, obeying the command like a trained animal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yay, more DracoHarry moments! Aren't they soooo perfect for each other? Anyways, bye!  
  
Auzchic. 


	9. Tantelize me

Hi. I don't own these characters, but I do own a very twisted mind- hence my idea to put Angelina and Snape together. But its so much fun to write- don't ask why coz I don't know. I just really like this pairing. But I guess I should give you dudes some Harry/draco action soon. Maybe next chapter, ok?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Severus knew, as he sat, at his desk at midnight, listening to the silence, that he and Angelina were exactly the opposite of what each of them needed- and yet to him they seemed the perfect fit. Severus needed someone weathered, someone strong, someone who understood the person he was and had the experience to deal with him. Angelina needed someone young and fun, someone happy and positive like she was. What they had was the opposite of that.  
  
Angelina deserved better, Severus knew. She deserved someone who could love her. Severus did not understand love. It was a concept he did not fully grasp yet. But with Angelina's help, he hoped he soon would. So while Angelina needed someone who was basically young and carefree, she got someone old and battered by life. And he received an angel, a godsend. Beautiful, young, precious.  
  
So wrong, yet so perfect, in his eyes at least. Since that first moment, that first kiss they had shared, he had known. He had known that this wonderful human being who had blessed his life was here to stay. He would not let her go; no matter what other loses he would have to bear. He would love her until forever.  
  
If she felt about him the way he felt about her, he vowed he would marry her one day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As Severus tried to concentrate on teaching his seventh year class about the development of the truth potion 'Veritisuim', he perspired and was barely able to speak fluently. In the back row against the wall, Angelina was slowly tracing her bottom lip with her forefinger, head slightly angled downward, watching his every move thru her thick, dark eyelashes. She was torturing him on purpose, making him want her. Merlin, all he could concentrate on was her smile, which was just what she wanted.  
  
Halfway thru the lesson, it just got too much when she leant back and crossed her legs so just a glimpse of her thigh was possible. A playful smile on her lips, she snuck in a wink at the dark Potions master. Severus almost moaned aloud with frustration when he saw this, and while he calmed himself, he figured out what he was going to do. He couldn't stand here much longer with her tantalizing him so cruelly. They'd only been together three weeks to the day and Angelina already knew exactly what to do, which buttons to push to get her way.  
  
In this case, her way was simply recognition of what they had. Just a cool breath across her neck or whispered complement as he leant low over her shoulder pretending to examine her work. Something to remind them both, just for the fun of it.  
  
Severus snapped to the class to copy the instructions on the blackboard. He gave a backward glance at his desk, recalling Angelina's laughter as she sat on it, her smiles as they talked, her soft moans when he kissed her. Then Severus glared at Angelina, who was not the least bit perturbed. He strode towards her, his face set, as was his determination not to let her get the better of him.  
  
As he drew closer, she took her eyes off him and examined her nails. He stopped in front of her desk and waited until she was forced to look up at his face. She smiled seductively and raised her quill to her mouth, flicking a glance to his lower body and smiling even wider when her eyes returned to his. Severus gulped once to regain his composure, then looked daggers at the girl.  
  
"Miss Johnson."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Why, sir?"  
  
"Well, I would hate to embarrass you by discussing your dismal effort on the last essay in front of the class."  
  
"Such a compassionate man," Angelina tossed at him as she stood and headed for the door.  
  
Severus tried to look angry, but he knew the twitch of the sides of his lips was betraying him. Luckily, nobody noticed. He followed Angelina's path to the door and cast one final vindictive look at the class, who were scrawling sloppily on their parchment. With the swirl of his cloak, he turned and closed the door loudly.  
  
Forehead creased, Lee looked up from his work. He had seen Angelina's last essay, and she had received an E (AN: Remember, E for Excellent). That was definitely not dismal; nothing Angelina did was even close to dismal. It was painfully obvious that Snape was using it as an excuse to get Angelina alone. What was worse was that Angelina was playing games with the Potions master, confirming to Lee that they were together.  
  
After locking the door (magically of course), Severus' eyes found Angelina a few meters down the corridor, leaning on the wall with one foot raised against it, looking away from him. Eyes alight, he licked his lips as he approached her. She didn't look at him, but kept staring wistfully down the corridor.  
  
When Angelina continued to ignore him, he placed his mouth on her neck and sucked at it gently, knowing that her eyes had closed and that she was fighting not to moan with pleasure. His hands found her body, tracing its familiar shape, but she left her hands limp at her sides. Unpleased by her lack of gratitude for his touch, he allowed his teeth to gently nibble her neck.  
  
Even she couldn't keep silent at this, especially when he flicked his tongue over her skin a second later. She giggled, and Severus smiled, pleased with himself. He found her hands, grasped them in his and raised them above her head, holding them to the wall. Now, at last, she turned her head and allowed him to plunge his stare into her eyes. As she couldn't move much, Severus kissed her deeply, only wishing he had more hands to touch her body with.  
  
"No fair," Angelina gasped when he tore his mouth away.  
  
"What are you complaining about now?" Severus asked, pretending to be annoyed, watching Angelina's lips, now flushed and full, as she breathed.  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"I think that's the point."  
  
"But I want to hold you," she whined softly, pouting. Severus smirked and slowly lowered their hands between their bodies, still holding Angelina's in his tightly.  
  
"But we have all night tonight for that." At his words, Angelina's face fell, and she lowered her eyes. "What? Don't tell me you can't come."  
  
"I can't come tonight," she admitted, not looking at him.  
  
"Why not?" he implored angrily. Angelina's occasional reluctance drove him up the wall with frustration. (AN: Imagine Snape in a little car, driving up a wall- I just thought that was a strange mental image to throw in there.)  
  
"Quidditch practice. I am the captain after all."  
  
"But afterwards-."  
  
"I've spent almost every spare moment down here with you for the last three weeks. Not only are people getting suspicious, but I have a mountain of homework to do."  
  
"Homework?" Abruptly, Severus released her hands from his grip and she placed them over his shoulders.  
  
"Yes. Even though I can get away with not doing my Potions homework, I do have other subjects. I'm sorry. I want to come, I do, but... I can't," she said, lowering her chin so she was looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
  
"I can help you with the homework," suggested Severus, running his fingers thru her braids. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That is going to be a romantic night. Besides, even if I did bring my homework tonight, you and I both know that none of it would get done."  
  
"I can bewitch the quill to write it all by itself while we... entertain ourselves." The sexual innuendo was not wasted on Angelina, who blushed. So far they had done little more than kiss, and Angelina knew she would have to work out how far she was willing to go and when.  
  
"Now is that really what you want? You itty-bitty schoolgirl girlfriend to cheat on her homework?"  
  
"No. Do you want to know what I want?" Severus asked, raising his hands to the wall, pinning Angelina between his arms with his body. She inhaled and licked her lips.  
  
"I think I know." As Severus leant in to kiss her again, she bit her lip and ducked out under his arms. "You want to get back to class."  
  
She went to get her wand out from her pocket to perform a freshening spell on the two of them so they looked less kissed. However, Severus' hand stopped her. She looked at him, eyes curious.  
  
"Let's go back in like this. It will give your buddies something to gossip about. Or are you too ashamed of your boyfriend?"  
  
"Ashamed? Of you?" She winked and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Never." And she sauntered back to the door, unlocked it and entered.  
  
Severus threw his head back and quietly asked the ceiling "What have I gotten myself into?" When he received no answer, he followed Angelina inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
At last I've actually updated. Sorry, and I hope there are some people who like my writing enough to actually keep tabs on this story or review it despite the uber-long waits between chappies. Sorry again. Please remember I write for 2 things: enjoyment and you. It's your review that makes this little hobby of mine worthwhile. Btw, I've never ever received a flame- I think that's pretty pathetic. Someone flame me!!! I like to be controversial!  
  
;) Auzchic (tictac) 


	10. Rumours and bad jokes

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------   
  
After the seventh year slytherin-gryffindor potions class witnessing Angelina entering the class followed by Snape, both looking pleased with themselves, both with slightly red lips, and both with a superior air about them, on Monday, rumours were flying by Tuesday breakfast. Angelina laughed them off casually, and Snape heard the odd whisper in the corridors.  
  
On looking back, Severus realised that suggesting they enter the class without making an effort to hide what they had been doing was a downright stupid idea, but at the time it had seemed... sort of romantic. The thrill of knowing they might be caught. Now he was cursing himself for being so brash.  
  
None of the teachers had confronted him yet- obviously no one believing this possible. But he knew that soon McGonagall, being such a sticky beak, would ask him if he had seduced any member of her house. At least if she asked him, he could honestly say he hadn't. No, Angelina had seduced him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Have you heard the rumours?" Ron asked vivaciously at dinner. Hermione looked at him as though to say 'Ron Weasley, excited about a rumour? What is the world coming to?' Ron continued to smile.  
  
"Someone finally killed Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked hopefully, but altogether randomly.  
  
"Who cares about Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked.  
  
"Filch," Harry retorted.  
  
"No, I mean......... Harry shut up."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Ron, if you're talking about the stupid rumour about Angelina and Snape, I pity you," Hermione said shortly. Ron smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Well, apparently, a whole potions class was there to see them pashing in the doorway before class."  
  
"I think the key word there is 'apparently'. There has got to be a hundred different versions of that story circulating the school. Caught kissing in the corridor; caught fucking on his desk; caught making out on the floor; odd noises coming from the room, Snape jumping Angelina mid-lesson and so on and so forth. Ron, its total bull."  
  
(An: During the last paragraph, Hermione swore. The Author originally wanted to include something about Ron being shocked at this, but during a collaboration session between author and characters, Hermione protested against this interruption, so it was not included. That is all.)  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. They seem to be......... compatible." Ron peered around nosily looking for Angelina and Snape, as though expecting them to be pashing in the middle of dinner.  
  
"Oh really? Compatible?" Clearly, Hermione was highly amused.  
  
"Yeah. But I admit that it does repulse me. I mean, Snape- disgusting, slimy Snape. Even Angelina could do much better than him. I mean, he doesn't even look......... good.' Ron glanced at Snape in disgust.  
  
"He doesn't look good?"  
  
"No, definitely not good. I don't think he's ever washed his hair, let alone so much as thought about wearing something other than black."  
  
"What else could he wear?"  
  
"I don't know. Something else dark; anything else. I just think that wearing black all the time is so......... overdone. He has no fashion sense whatsoever."  
  
Harry had to hold himself back from saying, "This coming from the guy who thinks powder blue and blood red go well together?"  
  
Hermione scoffed, giving Ron a look that said purely, 'What planet are you from, and when does the real Ron get back?'  
  
"Harry, please don't be offended by what I'm about to say. Ron, I hate to admit this, because you're my boyfriend and because its very labelling and typecasting, but sometimes I think that you act more gay than Harry does."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in offence. "That's a terrible thing to say!"  
  
"Just calling it as I see it."  
  
"I am not gay!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said, his tone warning for his friends to be ready for a good punchline.  
  
"What?" Ron said, clearly uninterested.  
  
"Don't knock it till you tried it, mate," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Ewww. Harry, go fuck your boyfriend would you?"  
  
"I have a better idea. Lets see if you're as straight as you think you are." He leant over towards Ron, lips puckered theatrically. Ron leant away and sidled down the bench in disgust. Harry shrugged. "I've still got Draco, and he's heaps hotter than you anyway." Ron huffed angrily. "Just joking, sexy." Harry winked.  
  
With a withered glare of repulsion, Ron gasped. He stood up and stomped from the hall. Hermione told Harry to meet them in the common room in an hour and went after Ron, almost in tears with laughter. Draco saw this and came over to Harry from the Slytherin table.  
  
"What happened then?" he asked.  
  
"I think I scared Ron," Harry said simply and matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll say. Were you about to kiss him before?"  
  
"Yeah, as a joke. Then I called him sexy and he kinda flipped his lid."  
  
"Homophobe," Draco said without conviction. He knew Ron was still getting used to him and Harry being together.  
  
"No, he just thinks his best friend has the hots for him."  
  
"Do I have competition?"  
  
"Hardly. I mean, Ron? Come on. I have better taste than that." Harry shook his head. "I go for blondes."  
  
"Oh, that's a relief."  
  
"Were you afraid you might lose me?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking if there was any way to get rid of you, and now I know. All I have to do is dye my hair."  
  
"Sorry, babe, but you wont be getting rid of me that easily."  
  
"Damn," Draco said, smirking. Surprising Harry, he caught his boyfriends lips with his own, and Harry pulled away. He gave Draco an unconvincing look of disapproval.  
  
"Draco. Not here," he hissed.  
  
"Harry, the first time we got caught, it was half of the school who sprung us! And now you wont let me kiss you in front of the few people who bother to have breakfast this early?"  
  
"Yes. I don't like them thinking we're some sort of public display."  
  
Draco seized his hand and pulled him towards the Great Hall doors. When they were out, Draco, now forming a habit, pinned Harry against the wall, but refrained from kissing him.  
  
"How about here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry answered with a smile and they set about with a display that would send Ron running.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
I hate this chapter!!! Its so OOC!!! Anywho, review and I'll keep the updates coming... maybe...

That was the worst chapter i've ever written... -meeble-


End file.
